


I Love This

by womanwhowritesformany



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love, Lovers, OFC - Freeform, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Peaky Blinders - Freeform, john shelby - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:55:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24030172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/womanwhowritesformany/pseuds/womanwhowritesformany
Summary: He took her to his own home in the country side, it was small but it was just right and just comfortable for him. John had taken her here a couple of times, but this moment, he wanted to show her a place behind his home where he would spend his time alone with his thoughts. It was only right to share something he loved, with the woman he knew he had fallen for.
Relationships: John Shelby/Original Female Character(s), John Shelby/Reader
Kudos: 10





	I Love This

When John spoke about her, which was rare, he would release all of his burning emotions. He explained that she was a sight for sore eyes, when they first met. His older brothers, Arthur and Thomas thought he was just hooked on the fact that he had finally found a woman to play around with, but they thought wrong, once they saw he was completely and utterly in love.

He took her to his own home in the country side, it was small but it was just right and just comfortable for him. John had taken her here a couple of times, but this moment, he wanted to show her a place behind his home where he would spend his time alone with his thoughts. It was only right to share something he loved, with the woman he knew he had fallen for.

The fields of fern green grass had caught her attention when John had led her on a short walk behind his small home. She noticed flowers had bloomed in the fields of grass, in various places. John took her hand, holding it softly.

"You've never taken me back here before." Collette's chocolate brown eyes had widened as her hand pulled away from John's, to cover her mouth. "It's so beautiful."

"You're beautiful." He blurts out. She begins to blush, as she walks away from him, walking through the field.

"I thought you'd might like it here." she hears him call out. Collette turns around, watching him from afar. As she walks towards him, Collette looks at the smile upon his face. When reaching him, she plots a kiss right on the side of his lips, and then turns her focus back on the field.

"I think I might love it here, actually." she says.

John takes a step forward, gently grabbing her sides, and rests his chin on her shoulder. He whispers sweet words to her, and leaves a few kisses on her exposed neck and behind her ear, leaving her stomach with butterflies and her heart pounding. This was a different John... she did know this side, but she also knew the hard working and overstressed John. It was nice that he took time to get away from that, and spend the weekend with her at a home she wasn't familiar with.

"I love this." he whispers, spinning her around and into his arms.

"John.."

"Collette..." he mocks, as he lets out the laugh she loves. "I just wanted to take you here to show you and tell you that I love this. That I appreicate your beauty. Your patience with me is unbelieveble."

"That's nothing special, John Shelby." Her  
eyebrows pull in and her lips pout.

"It is, aye." John objects. "I work with my brothers, constantly. My aunt Pol gets on our case about women a lot, but with you.. They like you. They think you're good for me."

"What is it you're trying to say?" Collette bites her lip, and pulls him in closer to her.

"I'm saying.. I love this. I love you, Collette."

"Oh John, I love you too." She speaks, melting her body into his as he kisses her with passion.

His hat falls off to the ground due to the sweet, long kiss. Although he pulls away moments later , it's not for the hat, it's for her. John's grip does loosen, his eyes don't look away from her raw beauty. Collette blushes at the way he looks at her, loving the way he makes her feel, she kisses him again, but this time it was short and simple one. 

———————  
something short and sweet 🥰

💐 like said before, I take requests!!


End file.
